


forever and a day

by silverandviolet



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Freeverse, Pre-Canon, Relationship Study, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandviolet/pseuds/silverandviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister, and what happens in between.</p><p>(freeverse/drabble; mostly pre-canon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever and a day

**Author's Note:**

> I found I had written a freeverse more than three years ago but for two Harry Potter characters. I tweaked it to fit Jaime/Cersei, and here you have it. I have never written this pairing before; plus this is not essentially a story but more like a mini relationship exploration drabble. Just something I wrote while trying to get my muse to help with writing the Lannisters accurately in my Lysa Tully AU. I hope it isn't too disappointing. Comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Lyrics taken from Adele's song, _Set Fire to the Rain_.

**they would never stop swimming**.

life is full of chaos and ups and downs but whenever the current comes their way they emerge from the water unhurt and unscathed - they're lannisters of casterly rock, after all; they will stand strong and tall and woe befall he who is bold enough to tell them otherwise. 

how else could they possibly have come this far? the golden twins; the queen and the kingslayer; only two lovers in a world full of people aiming to drive wedges between them.

 _how far would you go to protect the one you love?_ she asks him once, humming into his hair as holds her close, not wishing to ever let her go.  _forever and a day_ , he replies. _i'll fight for you forever and a day_. 

 

**they would never stop spinning.**

he's jaime and she's cersei; a kingsguard and a regnant. the lionknight and his sister, the queen. it could never have been as simple as what feels like aeons ago when they had just been two children entranced by each other.

the crowds bow to her and the men stare at her in awe; she's the beauty of the seven gods alive and on the earth. she's the maiden made flesh. the women look to him with lust disregarding the colour of his cloak and the squires dream of becoming swordsmen like him; he's the strength of the gods alive on earth. he's the warrior made flesh but even then he is a man who broke his vows and that comes before anything else ever can. he's still the man who killed a king and while they may whisper about their queen behind her back, they insinuate him to his face and all he can do is stay afloat for the time being until his sister, his lifeline, comes into him that night and shows him what it means to be just  _jaime_.

 _forever and a day_ , he promises her.  _forever and a day_. he does not intend to ever go back on that promise. he is a part of her as she is a part of him. one heart, one soul, one life, and damned what the septons say. this is how it is going to be.

 

**they would never stop loving.**

because if they did, there would be nothing in the world to live for. not for him. the gleam of the sword, the sound it makes clashing with another, he would gladly give them up if it meant he would have her for himself, only himself, forever and a day. she is his light; she is his love; she is the one person he would go to the ends of the world for. she is his heaven and there is nothing else he could possibly want more.

 

 _while laying,_  
_with you,_  
_i could stay there,_  
_close my eyes,_  
_feel you here,_  
_forever,_  
_you and me together,_  
_nothing is better_

 

* * *

 

years later, when he ponders his relationship with her, he remembers his words.  _i'll fight for you forever and a day_. 

(but what about the moons coming after that?)


End file.
